


Start of Something New

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Moving day meant the start of something new for Gia and her girls.
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Emma Goodall/Kimberly Hart, Emma Goodall/Trini, Gia Moran/Emma Goodall/Kimberly Hart/Trini, Gia Moran/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Gia Moran, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics in a row, what is this craziness! lol
> 
> Enjoy a bit of domestic fluff featuring four of my faves.

When Gia, Trini, Emma, and Kimberly decided to take their relationship to the next level, it only made sense that they stopped paying rent for multiple places when they were  _ always  _ together. Gia’s duplex was the biggest, but only had one bedroom which left the girls cramming onto a full-size bed and fighting over space in the bathroom.

After a year of sore backs and shattered makeup bottles, they decided it was time to move into something bigger. Finding the perfect house for them took some time, but there was one that had Emma and Kimberly stop in the tracks. Gia noticed the way their eyes lit up as they toured the home and all it took was that  _ one look _ from Trini for Gia to put in an offer. 

The move was going well as Kim and Emma focused on unpacking boxes in the kitchen while Trini helped Gia put together the bigger furniture in their living room. Emma’s carefully curated playlist was filled with the perfect sing-along songs and was playing in the background.

“Look at them,” Trini whispers as she crouches down beside Gia, nodding towards the two pink-clad girls in the kitchen. “They’re practically glowing.”

“I know.” Gia smiles before turning her head to kiss Trini’s temple. “They’re home.”

Trini grabs the blonde’s bicep, squeezing gently as she continues to stare at her girlfriends in the kitchen. “ _ We’re _ home.” She presses a kiss to Gia’s cheek before standing and going back to the coffee table she was working on assembling. 

Minutes later, Emma and Kimberly find their way through the maze of boxes to the living room with cheerful grins on their faces. “Kitchen’s done!” Kimberly lifts her shirt up and off, revealing a bubblegum pink bikini. “So, we’re going for a swim.” 

“Are you two almost done?” Emma asks, removing her shirt as well. “Do you need help?”

“Oh, you two look super cute,” Gia remarks when she notices they’re sporting matching swimwear. “We’re good, we’ll finish and join you in a bit.”

Trini nods in agreement. “Yeah, go my loves, have fun!”

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Kim says with an excited glint in her eyes before reaching for Emma’s hand and leading her out the back door.

“They’re going to spend the entire summer in that pool, aren’t they?” Gia stands and flips up the bookshelf she was building.

Trini laughs as she looks up at Gia. “Pretty much, think you help me with the glass?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Gia reaches for Trini’s hand, helping her up. “Do you know which box your trunks are in?” 

“Nope,” Trini shakes her head. “I didn’t think we’d have the time or energy for swimming today, but the princesses had other plans, apparently.” 

The two work together to set the glass top on the coffee table before Gia walks over to Trini, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. “You tired?”

“A little, yeah,” Trini replies, looking up into Gia’s eyes. “It’s been a long day.” 

“It has.” Gia kisses Trini’s forehead and cups her cheek. “Why don’t we just rest for a bit and watch our girls? We can lay in the hammock.” 

Trini slowly wraps her arms around Gia’s neck and leans up on her tippy toes to kiss her softly on the lips. “I’d like that.”

Once outside, the two find Emma and Kim in the pool racing from the shallow end towards the opposite side to see who could get to the pink ball first. 

“C’mere, T,” Gia says after laying down.

Trini gets so lost in watching two of her girlfriends having fun as their laughter fills the air that she doesn’t hear Gia call for her.

“Hey, pretty girl!” Gia reaches for Trini’s hand, tugging on it gently.

Trini turns, a hint of red in her cheeks. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Gia chuckles, pulling at Trini’s hand again. “Now, c’mere, I want to hold you.” 

It doesn’t take long for Trini to lay beside Gia, resting her head on her chest as Gia wraps her arm around Trini’s back. With their legs intertwined, they continue to watch their girls together. Both of them waving back when the two in pink notice them. 

When Kim stops in the middle of the pool to kiss Emma’s cheek as she giggles, Gia turns back to look at Trini. “I like this start of something new, babe,” she says softly. “We’re going to be—”

“ _ This could be the start of something new _ ,” Trini sings. There’s a smirk on her face and Gia is instantly shaking her head. 

“Oh, god. Trini, stop!”

“ _ It feels so right to be here with you _ .”

“Trini, I will throw you off this hammock if you don’t stop it, right now!” 

Trini shifts, straddling Gia as she looks down at her. “ _ And now, looking in your eyes _ ,” she continues to sing, watching as Gia’s smile grows. “ _ I feel in my heart the start _ —”

Gia rolls her eyes before reaching up and cupping Trini’s face. She lifts her head to kiss her, effectively stopping Trini from singing like she’s a part of a certain high school musical.

When they pull apart, Trini sits back, crossing her arms as she pouts. “You didn't let me finish.”

“You didn’t let  _ me  _ finish,” Gia retorts. “Stop being a brat and cuddle with me again.” 

“Why are you always so bossy,” Trini teases as she shifts again, finding herself back in Gia’s embrace. 

Gia tightens her grip on Trini in retaliation. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it, Trini.” She lowers her voice on purpose and takes pride in the way Trini squirms and holds back a groan. 

“Whatever,” Trini says, trying hard not to give in. 

“You can’t deny it, baby girl.” Gia tucks a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. 

Trini cuddles impossibly closer, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of Gia’s neck as she rests her hand on Gia’s chest. “Okay, fine,” she whispers and presses a soft kiss to Gia’s skin. “I like it.” 

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought,” Gia replies, using her free hand to hold one of Trini’s. 

They’re both remain quiet after that, simply enjoying being in each other’s company. Emma and Kim’s playful chatter and laughter becoming music to their ears.

Many minutes of comfortable silence pass before Trini speaks. “Hey, Gia?”

“Yeah, babe?” 

“What were you going say, before I cut you off.”

Gia smiles as she squeezes Trini’s hand. “Do you see our girls out there? The smiles on their faces? Us here in each other’s arms watching them? How peaceful it is? We’ve been here one day and it feels like we’ve been here forever. This is our home, Trini. All ours. And we’re going to be so incredibly happy here.” 

“We are,” Trini replies softly. “It really is the start of something new.”


End file.
